mi amiga incondicional
by Alex de Andrew
Summary: Tú, la misma siempre tú... Amistad, ternura qué sé yo. La historia de un amor  Que no fue nada...  Espero que la disfruten.
1. El inicio una tragedia?

_**Mi Amiga…. Incondicional**_

Les dejo este fic… pronto se darán cuenta que es una historia algo diferente, pero es sobre nuestro amado Rubio. Espero lo disfruten, sobre la pareja central del mismo… descúbranlo junto conmigo, se pueden sorprender, o descubrir que el mundo es como tiene que ser.

Capitulo I

Chicago, invierno, (algún tiempo atrás)

Era un día soleado, extraño para ser enero, había demasiada gente en las calles. Gente comprando, paseando, los niños corriendo y divirtiéndose.

Cerca de ahí, estaban paseando dos mujeres; una de ella alta de un porte muy elegante, sus finas ropas denotaban su posición económica, su pelo cano… sus años. La otra una joven alegre, su mirada cristalina que simulaba una padrera tranquila, destellando como dos esmeraldas, con sus características coletas de rubios rizos.

Tenían una conversación trivial, lo que mas apreciaban era la compañía de la otra. Cualquiera que las haya conocido antes, dudaría que lo que vieran sus ojos fuera verdad, pues era conocido el desprecio, que durante un tiempo, una de ellas sintió por la otra. Pero también es cierto que es de hombres rectificar el camino y perdonar.

Ellas habían tenido, no hacia mucho tiempo, una charla muy larga, en la cual desnudaron su corazón, hablaron del porque de todos sus sentimientos, esto claro esta, inspiradas por el cariño que las unía a cierto rubio de ojos azules. Descubrieron así que eran solo malos entendidos y prejuicios tontos lo que en realidad las separó y que realmente en muchas cosas no eran tan diferentes.

Una vez todo aclarado entre ellas, descubrieron, que a pesar de todo y por sobre todo, había un sentimiento muy profundo de cariño de la una por la otra. Así que desde entonces se dedicaron a hacerlo crecer dando a su relación, que más de tía y sobrina parecía la de madre e hija; un nuevo comienzo.

- Candy, hija, ¿iras entonces al hogar de Pony, a pasar una temporada ahora que tendrás vacaciones en el hospital?

- Sí Tía Elroy, quisiera pasar unos días con los niños y mis madres… ¿Tía por que no va usted unos días a Lakewood? y así descansa, y podríamos pasar unos días juntas. ¿Qué le parece?

-Sería buena idea Candy, hace tanto que no voy a Lakewood, y tal vez te acompañe al hogar, hay algunas cosas que quisiera platicar con tus madres.

- De verdad Tía Elroy, iría conmigo al hogar… ¡yupi¡ - Decía la joven saltando y riendo de alegría.

- ¡Candy¡- Gritaba la anciana – Esa no es manera de comportarse de una dama – Decía con una media sonrisa en la cara.

- Lo siento Tía Elroy, no volverá a pasar, - Mientras bajaba la mirada arrepentida – Pero será divertido ir juntas a la colina de Pony, ahí donde conocí a Albert cuando era pequeña – Mientras su cara se ruborizaba al decir esto.

- Pequeña... claro que iremos, quiero conocer a tu "padre árbol" – Así que hay algún sentimiento de amor por William, Oh¡ Candy, espero que esto no te haga sufrir, ya lo has hecho demasiado a lo largo de tu vida, aunque se que William no te haría sufrir te quiere demasiado.

- Oh si Tía, conoceremos también la colina de Pony… Y… - En eso la chica se queda callada, puesto que sintió como el cañón de un arma se clavaba en su espalda.

Mientras ellas platicaban, llegaron a la entrada de un oscuro callejón, en una zona no muy segura de la ciudad, pero por la amena conversación no se habían dado cuenta, en eso…

- No se muevan ni intenten nada estúpido o las mato.

- No nos haga daño, por favor, le daremos lo que quiera pero no nos lastimen – Decía la mujer adulta.

- Entren en el callejón y no volteen, rápido – Ordenaba el cabecilla.

- Dénos todas las cosas de valor, muévanse

Temblorosas las dos damas les entregaban sus pertenencias de valor, mientras cada una pensaba: Tengo que estar tranquila, esto es demasiado estrés para mi tía Elroy, no lo podrá soportar… - Oh hija, Dios no permitas que le pase nada, yo no importo ya soy vieja, pero ella aun es muy joven.

- Aquí tienen, pero déjenos ir, por favor – Suplicaba la matriarca de los Andrew.

- Claro, se han portado bien… Usted vieja, salga del callejón, rápido... no voltee atrás y no diga nada.

- Pero no me iré sin mi sobrina

- Hágalo, o las matamos a las dos, ahora – Gritaba uno de ellos.

- Tía Elroy, por favor vallase, yo estaré bien, por favor. – Lloraba la rubia.

- Es… esta bien, por favor no la lastimen.

Así que la Sra. Elroy Andrew, iba saliendo y uno de ellos tenia sujeta a Candy mientras veían como salía de ahí. En eso…

- Ahora si preciosa, tú y yo nos vamos a divertir un rato…. Jajaja

Este comentario fue escuchado por la Sra. Elroy, que inmediatamente voltea y camina sobre sus pasos, ella defenderá a su familia aunque la vida se le valla en ello.

- Déjenla¡

- Lárguese vieja entrometida¡

- Tía Elroy, vallase, no quiero que la lastimen, por favor - Lloraba Candy

- No, no dejare que te lastimen¡

- Vieja entrometida, le he dicho que se largue¡ - Chillaba uno de los malhechores, apuntándole con un arma de fuego.

Lo siguiente para los involucrados, paso como en cámara lenta…

- NOOOOOOO¡ - gritaba la chica mientras mordía el brazo de su captor y corría para aventar al suelo a su querida Tía.

Se escuchan dos detonaciones y una mujer cae al suelo herida.

- Vamonos, corre tonto

- Oh por Dios, que he hecho… que hice… la mate¡ ¡ la mate¡ - Lloraba el hombre

- Corre idiota… le gritaba el mas joven al otro mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Mientras que dentro del corredor, quedaba una mujer desangrándose en el suelo, una pistola y otra mujer… llorando la desgracia.


	2. Noticias

Capitulo II

Corrían los días de noviembre de 1915, hacia casi tre años de la reunión en la casa Pony; y tres de que su mejor amigo y tutor tuvo que salir de viaje de negocios, para ella fue casi de inmediatamente después de reencontrarse con su "príncipe de la colina".

Él tenia que cumplir algunos asuntos de negocios en algunas ciudades del país, así como salir al extranjero, no iría a Europa puesto que la situación no lo permitía, pero si iría a Centro y Sudamérica, según le dijo esto lo tendría fuera de Chicago por lo menos 1 o 2 años. Visitaría distintas ciudades verificando el estado de sus negocios, y de otras cuestiones relacionadas con su familia. Se fue acompañado de su mas fiel empleado y su mejor amigo el Sr. George Jonson.

Partió con una gran tristeza pues no quería dejar a su entrañable "amiga" sola de nuevo, pero también sabia que esto seria bueno para ella, además que no la dejaría sola totalmente, dejo a un empleado de su confianza a cargo de ella para entregarle su mesada, así como vigilar que nada malo le pasara y de paso enviarle reportes constantes sobre el estado de su pequeña.

= En la actualidad=

_Ese día recibiría noticias de cierta persona muy importante ya en su corazón que le dejaría muy desconcertada… _

Eran días muy fríos, se sentía ya la llegada inminente del invierno, así como ese viento helado, premonitorio de la primera nevada. Esa mañana, el cartero le entregaba esa misiva, que haría tener un gran cambio en su vida.

- Candy¡ - Gritaba el señor Match, el cartero.

- Sr. Match, Sr. Match, tiene carta para mi?

- Si pequeña, tengo dos cartas para ti¡

- Gracias, Sr. Match, Yupi, carta de Anni, y carta de…. Voy corriendo a leerlas, gracias.

- Niña no corras, ve con calma.

Mientras esta dulce chica se dirige a su colina, a su árbol favorito, donde comienza a leer la carta que su hermana Anni le envía, ellas eran amigas pero su lazo era tan fuerte que parecían hermanas.

Por fin comienza a leer:

_Querida Candy:_

_Amiga, espero que estés bien, se que no nos hemos podido ver mucho pero mi madre me trae de arriba a bajo con eso de su fiesta de aniversario, quiere una gran fiesta¡_

_Además que creo que espera que Archie me pida matrimonio esa noche. Puedes creerlo, seria fantástico¡_

_Amiga lo amo tanto, soy tan feliz a su lado y se que el también lo es, espero que puedas venir a la fiesta, mi madre y mi padre me han pedido que te invite, vendrás verdad?_

_Espero que todos en el hogar estén bien, dales recuerdos a la Srita. Pony y a la Hermana Maria._

_Te quiere, tu hermana Annie._

Oh Annie, me alegra tanto que seas feliz, que tu y Archie sean felices juntos – Decía la rubia con ojos soñadores. Dejando que su mente volara a eso viejos días donde convivió tanto con sus amigos. Ahí en la Colina Pony, en Londres, en Chicago…

Bien ahora la otra carta:

_Hola Candy__:_

_Se que no te he escrito muy a menudo, pero compréndeme pequeña hay mucho trabajo, ando de junta en junta o en las reuniones sociales que sabes no son de mi total agrado._

_- __Que raro, ahora soy solo "Candy", ya no soy su pequeña, ni princesa, ¿estarás molesto conmigo Albert?..._ – Se preguntaba la chica - _siempre ha dicho que le disgustan, ahora dice que "no son de mi total agrado" así que ya te comienzan a agradar, ¿por que? – ¿Qué será este dolor en mi corazón, Albert, será a acaso que ya no me quieres?_

_Ahora me encuentro en Brasil, es un lugar muy bello, la gente es muy amigable, lo único es que el clima es muy caliente, creo que el que mas lo reciente es George, que cada que ve una sombra no duda en descansar un poco. Sabes, este clima se parece al de África. Me gustaría que lo conocieras algún día._

_Muy pronto volveré a Chicago, y te tengo que contar tantas cosas, soy feliz y pronto sabrás la razón. Me gustaría me esperaras en la mansión de Chicago mi regreso._

_Enviare a un empleado de mi confianza por ti lo mas cercano a esa fecha, quiero compartir mi felicidad con la gente que mas quiero._

_Espero verte pronto, Candy._

_Atentamente_

_William A. Andrew._

Es extraño Albert ya no se despidió de mí como siempre, solo firmo como William, cuando siempre en las cartas que me enviaba firmaba como Albert. ¿Qué será eso que me querrá decir, por que siento esta angustia, este miedo de perderte, mi corazón me lo dice, o acaso será el presentimiento de malas noticias?


	3. Recuerdos tragicos

Capitulo III

Que extraño Albert ya no se despidió de mí como siempre, solo firmo como William, cuando siempre en las cartas que me enviaba firmaba como Albert. ¿Qué será eso que me querrá decir, por que siento esta angustia, este miedo de perderte, mi corazón me lo dice, o acaso será el presentimiento de malas noticias?

Pero, ¿qué será esta opresión que siento en mi pecho? Oh Albert que será este sentimiento que esta brotando en mi interior, este miedo a perderte…. Aun antes de haberte tenido….

No quiero perderte Albert¡ A ti no, a ti no soportaría perderte… Ya he perdido mucha gente en mi vida; personas que ha dejado una huella imborrable en mi corazón. Anthony… Terry… Stear…

Su partida ha dejado un gran vació en mi alma, el cual he logrado superar gracias a ti. Significas demasiado en mi vida… Te quiero mucho Albert…¡ - Estas eran las cavilaciones de cierta rubia sentada en una rama, no muy alta del padre árbol, su lugar favorito para leer, más aun las cartas de sus seres más queridos.

De un salto, la joven rubia llego al suelo, siempre con la energía y la alegría que han caracterizado su vida. En eso comienza a dar un par de pasos, cuando todo se pone negro, e irremediablemente, cae en el pasto desmallada.

Por fortuna, la hermana María venia a buscarla en ese momento por que pronto llegarían visitas al hogar, y así alcanza a ver como caía al suelo.

CANDY¡ - y se arrodilla a su lado, dándose cuenta que su pulso es muy irregular y lento.

Ayuda, por favor, ayúdenme¡ - Gritaba la hermana, temiendo que su pequeña tuviera otra recaída.

¿Qué le paso a la srita. Candy, hermana? – Preguntaba un Joven, vestido de traje.

Joven Erick, que bueno que esta usted aquí, hay que llevarla a la casa, ella venia caminando hacia el hogar y de repente se desmayo – Decía esto la hermana mientras caminaba al lado del joven que llevaba a una inconsciente Candy.

¿Hermana, cree que sea otra recaída?... Pero ya estaba mucho mejor¡ - Decía muy preocupado por lo que eso significaba en la salud de la pecosa.

Lo se, creíamos que ya se había recuperado por completo.

Al llegar a la entrada, estaba allí un elegante coche, y fuera de él, el chofer, una anciana mujer de blancos cabellos y un hombre bajo, gordo y algo calvo con un maletín de medico.

Sra. Elroy: ¿Qué le paso a mi pequeña?

Erick: No lo se, creo que fue una recaída

Srita. Pony: Rápido, entren… por aquí joven Erick

Dr. Marti: Candy… creí que ya estarías más recuperada – pensaba el galeno – Déjenme con ella la voy a revisar.

Mientras tanto en el salón de esa casa, estaban las 3 mujeres y el joven, él un hombre de acaso algunos 23 años, con un físico envidiable, realmente pareciera un Dios griego, claro que no mas varonil que el heredero que era su jefe; de pelo castaño claro, ojos cafés muy penetrantes, de tez blanca, con las mejillas rosadas, lo que le da un aire infantil. El era Erick Trove empleado y asistente de George.

Sra. Elroy: Pero, ¿Candy se había estado sintiendo mal anteriormente? – Preguntaba la anciana.

Hna. Maria: No, ella había estado bien – Decía ya con lágrimas en los ojos - la he visto un poco pálida, pero por todo lo demás ha estado bien.

Erick: Esto debería saberlo el Sr. Andrew, saben que le interesa mucho el bienestar de la señorita.

Sra. Elroy: Erick, lo sabemos, pero sabes como se pone Candy al respecto, y yo quisiera decírselo personalmente, no son noticias para darse por teléfono o carta – Esto lo decía con la voz entrecortada, puesto que ya había perdido la batalla con las lagrimas, pues la salud de su sobrina de verdad le interesaba demasiado.- Tu no te preocupes Erick, yo asumiré las consecuencias por omitir esta información a William, además ¿recuerdas como se ponía Candy cada vez que le mencionábamos que se le avisaría?

Erick: Si lo recuerdo, se ponía peor, pero aun así era mi obligación pero a la señorita no se le puede negar nada…

Sra. Elroy: Aun siento como si hubiera sido apenas ayer… ese maldito día, por que a mi niña, por que ella y no yo¡

Erick: Tranquilícese Sra. Elroy, a ella no le convendrá verla así, recuerde que lo hizo por que la quiere mucho.

Srita. Pony: Es cierto Sra. Elroy, Candy la ve como una madre, y a ella no le gusta que la gente que mas quiere sufra.

En ese va saliendo el Dr. Marti, y se acerca a ellos.

Dr. Marti: Candy se encuentra ahora descansando, esta estable fue una baja de presión, hay que vigilarla constantemente, y creo que lo mejor es que este en un lugar mas bajo, creo que la altura de este lugar la esta afectando, además que lo mejor es que este siempre cerca de un medico, pero sin alterar mucho su vida, por que el estrés también es perjudicial para ella.

Sra. Elroy: Pero se recuperara, verdad Dr. ¿no hay necesidad de internarla nuevamente?

Dr. Marti: No, por ahora no es necesario internarla, pero si estarla vigilando por cualquier posible recaída, que es lo que más me preocupa.

Srita Pony: ¿Cree entonces que llevarla a Chicago es lo mejor?

Dr. Marti: Si creo que es lo más conveniente por el momento, la altura de este lugar afecta su presión, que indirectamente afecta su corazón, el cual como sabe quedo muy dañado después del accidente.

Erick: ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

Dr. Marti: Descansando, es lo mejor, estos episodios la cansan mucho. Lo mejor es dejarla dormir por el día de hoy.

Todos se sumieron en sus cavilaciones, recordando aquellas hermosas memorias de los días que pasaron en su compañía. También recordaban ese terrible día…

NOTA AUTORA: Me gustaría recibir sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, opiniones, como creen que seguirá la historia… etc.

Un saludo a todas y nos estamos leyendo.

_**ALEX DE ANDREW**_


	4. Recaida

Capitulo IV

Todos se sumieron en sus cavilaciones, recordando aquellas hermosas memorias de los días que pasaron en su compañía. También recordaban ese terrible día…

_**FLAS BACK**_

_- Oh por Dios, que he hecho… que hice… la mate¡ ¡ la mate¡ - Lloraba el hombre_

_- Corre idiota… le gritaba el mas joven al otro mientras lo jalaba del brazo._

Mientras que dentro del corredor, quedaba una mujer desangrándose en el suelo, una pistola y otra mujer… llorando la desgracia.

- Ayuda¡ por favor ayúdenme – Gritaba la anciana. – Hija por favor resiste, no me dejes

-T…Tía…abuela… esta… usted… bien…?

- Sí, si hija pero no hables, resiste por favor.

- La qui… quiero - Decía con un último aliento y dejando caer su mano al frió piso.

- No hija no te duermas, por favor… ¡ABRE TUS OJOS¡

- …

- Ayuda¡

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Preguntaba la voz de un hombre que se había a cercado a prestar ayuda.

- Rápido una ambulancia… hay alguien herido.- Pedía otro buen samaritano.

Se escuchaba a lo lejos la sirena de la ambulancia, la anciana matriarca de la familia Andrew solo rezaba para que llegara a tiempo y poder salvar a su sobrina.

En una desolada y fría sala de espera, la Sra. Elroy daba vueltas sumida en la incertidumbre, pues desde que vio desaparecer a su sobrina tras las puertas del área de urgencias, hace ya más de 4 horas, no ha tenido ninguna noticia.

Prácticamente en el momento de ingresar al nosocomio se le dio aviso al resto de la familia, acudiendo únicamente el joven Erick Trove actualmente empleado de la familia, un ya gran amigo de la misma. Esto por que el emisario no llego a la mansión, sino a las oficinas del Corporativo Andrew´s.

- Sra. Elroy, por favor tranquilícese,

- ¿Erick, como me pides que me tranquilice, si no nos dicen nada, no se como esta mi sobrina?

- Lo se Sra. Elroy, pero si usted se enferma la srita. Candy se preocupara por usted, por favor ¿qué haré si las dos están enfermas?

- Erick, muchacho, aun en estos casos me sacas una sonrisa.

- Gracias Sra. pero recuerde que la srita. Candy se sentiría muy triste si usted enfermera, ella es fuerte vera que sale de esto muy rápidamente.

- Eso espero Erick, eso espero. – Rezaba ella, - ¿Por qué tardaran tanto en darnos noticias?

- Es cierto, ya llevan atendiéndola más de 6 horas, y no nos dan noticias. Creo que es hora de avisarle al sr. William.

- No¡ No por el momento, por favor Erick… no quiero ver todavía la mirada de decepción de William por que no pude cuidar a Candy, a demás ella se pondrá bien, se tiene que poner bien.

- Esta bien Sra. Elroy, se hará como usted diga – Pobre Sra. Elroy, se nota que quiere demasiado a su sobrina.- Pensaba el empleado.

Así fuerón pasando las horas… en una espera interminable para aquellos que tanto la querían. Mientras los doctores luchaban incansablemente por rescatar a la chica de las garras de la muerte.

- ¿Familiares de la señorita Candice Andrew?

- Doctor, yo soy su tía, dígame como se encuentra, por favor – Decía la anciana, visiblemente agotada y con la ansiedad desquebrajando su voz.

- Sra. no voy a mentirle, la paciente se encuentra grave… sus heridas son mortales… afortunadamente fue atendida a tiempo, y a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas la operación fue exitosa, pero tenemos un pronostico reservado.

Sobre la operación fue muy complicada y riesgosa pues se trataba de una operación a corazón abierto. Su sobrina es fuerte y ha resistido muy bien. Ahora es cuestión de esperar.

- Doctor, sálvela por favor, sálvala

-Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos. Ahora es cuestión de esperar ya que todo queda en ella y será su deseo de vivir la que la regrese con ustedes. Las próximas 72 horas son cruciales. Hay que tener fe. – Termino por explicar el galeno.

- ¿Gracias Doctor, podemos pasar a verla?

- En cuanto sea posible que pasen a verla una enfermera los llevara con ella. Con permiso. - Con estas palabras se retira el medico, dejando un ambiente de tensión y angustia.

- Erick… mi niña… mi niña si se muere… yo… yo… yo no se que haría… - Soltando todo el llanto contenido por los acontecimiento, dejándose consolar en los fuertes brazos del joven asistente.

- Por favor Sra. Elroy, ya vera que todo sale bien… ella es muy fuerte y se recuperara muy rápido.- Decía ya conmovido hasta las lagrimas, las cuales no dejo salir, pues uno de los dos tenia que ser fuerte para afrontar la situación que no era nada fácil.

- Eso espero Erick… Eso espero.

Esa fue una noche muy larga… llena de incertidumbre para aquellos que querían a la pecosa, tanto para los que si estaban enterados de la tragedia como para los que no. Aunque estos últimos ni idea tenían del por que de la angustia que sentían.

En la mansión Andrew una bella chica de cabello negro se levantaba ansiosa de su cama y se dirige hacia el salón, ese acto también despierta a su novio.

- ¿Annie? ¿Qué sucede preciosa? Anda vuelve a la cama

- Archie, no se tengo un mal presentimiento… como que a alguien que quiero mucho le ha pasado algo malo.

- Tranquila, veras que todos están bien, ¿si? Tranquila, ven te acompaño a tu recamara, sabes que no me gusta que te levantes sola en la noche, te puede pasar algo. – Le decía su novio ya rodeándola con sus brazos y llevándola de nueva cuenta a la planta alta. –_ Dios por favor cuida a mis seres queridos, que todos se encuentren bien – _Ese era el pensamiento de la joven.

- Buena noche querida. - ¡Oh Dios, por favor que todos se encuentren bien, también me siento igual de ansioso que Annie.

En esos mismo momentos, hacia el sur del Continente…

Un joven Rubio se encontraba leyendo unos documentos, bueno intentaba leerlos puesto que no se podía concentrar en ello.

- Ahhhhh, ya definitivamente no puedo mas con esto… no me puedo concentrar.

- Sr. William… le ocurre algo - Le preguntaba su fiel compañero, amigo y mano derecha George Jonson.

- No es nada George, solo que…. Siento como un mal presentimiento, no se una angustia muy grande y no me permite concentrarme. ¿Podrías tratar de comunicarte con Erick?, quiero saber como están las cosas por Chicago

- ¿Cómo están las cosas por Chicago ó como esta cierta chica rubia? - Decía George, con una risa algo cínica.

- George… a ti no te puedo mentir. La extraño mucho y siento que me estuviera llamando; que me necesita. Tuve un sueño extraño, ella me pide ayuda… que no la deje. Cuando llego a ella esta sangrando. Es horrible temo que algo malo le haya pasado y no halla estado con ella para ayudarla.

- Tranquilo Sr. Ya vera que no es nada, y esa solo fue una pesadilla por que la extraña mucho.

- Creeré en ti George… ahora trata de comunicarte con Erick por favor. Yo tratare de dar un paseo para distraerme un poco y poder terminar el trabajo.

- De acuerdo señor… creo que es lo mejor. Con permiso me retiro.

Sale George de la oficina con la intención de ponerse en contacto con su asistente en Chicago… pero esto fue casi inútil por que por más que lo intentaba en un lugar y en otro, no lo lograba. Pareciera que el destino se empeñaba en que el joven heredero no se enterara del estado crítico de su pupila.

_**Nota Autora: Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, **_

_**Un abrazo Alex de Andrew**_


End file.
